For the First Time
by operaghost517
Summary: Nora knows she loves Patch, but she's still unsure if she is ready to take things further with Patch. Patch and Nora fluff as Nora contemplates how soon is too soon.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**So I w****rote this a few weeks ago after I finished _Silence_, because let's be honest, I think I'm in love with Patch. (Who isn't?) It seemed a lot better while I was writing it, but oh well. It will most definitely satiate any desire you have for Patch/Nora fluff. It might even be a bit excessive. But can there be such a thing as too much Patch?**

**The title is part infamous _Glee _episode, part song by my favorite band (The Script), and all cheesiness.  
><strong>

**Despite its topic this is PG-13 rated at the worst. Probably even less than that, but just to be safe. No blatant spoilers but if you don't want to know anything about _Silence _I'd wait before reading this.**

I snuggled closer to Patch, and he tightened his grip around my shoulder. We were laying on his couch, a movie playing in the background, though neither of us was really paying attention to it. My head rested on his chest, and I turned my chin up, offering my lips for a kiss. With a slight grin he bent down, brushing his lips against mine tenderly. I've heard it said that anyone is a good kisser if you're in love with them, but I'm not convinced. Regardless of the fact that I am completely in love with him, Patch is an amazing kisser.

He pulled away slightly and chuckled when my head trailed after him, not ready to be done yet. "Angel," he purred as I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer again. His lips were back on mine, harder this time. I responded enthusiastically, shifting my position so that I was sitting in his lap, my arms wrapped around his neck. I shivered slightly as his cool hands pushed up my shirt, splaying out over the small of my back. Time with Patch seemed to have no meaning—we could have stayed there for just seconds or for hours, I wasn't really sure. All I knew—and all I needed to know—was that I was perfectly happy with him.

I gasped as his picked me up and laid me down on the couch, our bodies so close that I could feel the heat radiating off of him. I probably didn't respond in the best way, given my decision not to have sex with him yet, by wrapping one of my legs around his torso. At that moment, I just wanted the slight distance between us to disappear. Patch moaned, a low, guttural noise, and his hands slowly started trailing higher. I stiffened, though, when I felt his fingers on the clasp of my bra.

Patch froze, and slowly extricated himself from my grasp with a shaky breath. He paused for a moment, then gave a small smile and said, "Nothing until you're ready, Angel."

I sat up, too, biting my lip. "I love you," I whispered meekly, as if it could make up for what had just happened.

Patch pulled me close to him and I buried my head against his chest. Planting a kiss on my forehead, he replied, "I love you, too. More than anything." There was a silence between us, one neither of us felt necessary to fill, until at last Patch said, "Let's finish the movie then, shall we?"

I nodded in agreement, and reclaimed my comfy position against Patch's side. Still, I didn't pay much attention to the movie. My thoughts were occupied elsewhere, and I was barely conscious of the characters as they finally found their happy endings. Patch had chosen one of those cheesy chick-flicks for us—which, I'll admit, I kind of liked. Still, the only thing that really penetrated my thoughts was the soothing movement of Patch's chest as he breathed and the feeling of his hand in mine.

When the credits rolled, I felt Patch waiting for me to stand, and say I had to be home, as I normally did. But I wasn't ready to go yet. I turned up to Patch, and he met my gaze with inquisitive eyes. "Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Anything."

I paused for a moment, thinking of how to begin. "Why do you even…I mean, you can't…" I cut myself off, a blush rising to my cheeks as Patch watched me, amused. I took a deep breath. This was _Patch_. I could ask him anything; I knew that. I started again, saying, "You can't feel anything."

He chuckled. "That's not a question, Angel."

"No," I agreed. "What I was wondering, though, is…If you can't even feel it, why do you…I mean, why would you even want to…sleep with me?"

Patch studied me for a moment, playing with a curl of hair by my face. "Is it not enough that I'm in love with you?" he asked thoughtfully.

I shook my head. "Of course it's enough, Patch. But…I mean, you wouldn't even enjoy it," I said, cringing at my own words.

He grinned, tracing a finger gently down my arm. "You don't think I enjoy this?" he asked. I glared at him; he knew that wasn't what I meant. "I love you, Nora. It's all I've ever wanted to be with you. I've spent hundreds of years without you, and all I wanted now is to be yours and for you to mine, and I just want to know we belong together, every way." He pressed his forehead against mine. "And I never want to deprive you of anything you would have had in a normal life. I've screwed up your life so bad, the moment I came into it. I want you to have as close to a normal life as possible."

I kissed him lightly, feeling a bit light-headed at the depth of his words. I waited for a moment, sensing Patch wasn't finished. "And…sometimes, when you touch me, I think I feel something. As if the wind had just brushed my skin—I'm not even sure if it's there, or if it's just wishful thinking. But I wonder, if being with you…in that way…would somehow…" He shook his head, almost laughing at himself. "I don't know. It sounds crazy."

"You think, if we had sex, you would be able to feel…something?" I asked, quietly contemplating his words.

He shrugged. "I don't know. It's just a theory. I just feel _so _much for you internally, I guess I don't see how none of it could transfer externally."

I pressed my lips together, concentrating. Patch had given up everything he wanted for me—to be human. Twice he had had the opportunity—the very thing he had been trying to achieve since he fell—and twice he had turned it down. For me. I knew the pain it caused him, to not be able to feel anything. And if there were even the _slightest _hope I could change that, what kind of girlfriend would I be not to jump at the chance?

With that, my mind was made up. Once again I leaned forward and pressed my lips abruptly against his. His arms locked around me, though this time, the stayed stationary. With shaking hands, I traced my fingers down his chest, coming to rest on the band of his jeans. He pulled back slightly. "Angel…" he murmured questioningly. Undeterred, I moved my fingers and began to try to undo the button to his jeans. Before I could make any progress, though, him hands came over mine and pulled them away. "Nora, stop." He gripped both my hands in once of his and used the other to tilt my chin up to face him. "Why are you doing this? It's not what you wanted half an hour ago."

"You said you might feel something," I mumbled. "I know it's what you want. And it's all _I _want for you to be happy, and if this is what it takes…"

"Wrong answer, Angel," he said taking my face in both his hands. "I never want you to do this just because you think it is what I want. I don't want you to ever have any regrets, and so we are going to wait. I don't matter. I'll wait another century if that's what you want…Though I hope it's not," he added with a smile.

"But it's my fault you aren't human," I lamented.

"Angel," he groaned, planting a rough kiss on my mouth before pulling back and staring deep into my eyes. "It's your _fault _I found the woman I've been searching my entire life for. It's your _fault _I get to spend eternity with you. It's your _fault _I've never been this happy, ever. It's your _fault _I love you so much an hour apart seems too long." Tears pricked up in my eyes, but Patch wiped them away with a soft movement of his thumb.

"I love you," I said, those three words feeling weak in comparison to Patch's speech. But he smiled, and stood, pulling me up with him.

"I'll take you home, Angel," he said, intertwining his hand with mine and leading me to the door.

* * *

><p>Patch pulled into my driveway smoothly, turning off the car to walk me to the door. We stood on the porch for several long moments, holding each other tightly. "I don't want you to go," I said into his shoulder.<p>

His hand stroked my hair. "Don't say that, or I might never leave."

"Okay," I agreed readily, and his chest shook as he chuckled.

"Have you ever heard the saying absence makes the heart grow fonder?"

"If my heart grows any fonder of you it might just explode," I muttered, right as the porch light flickered on.

"Nora, is that you?" I heard my mom's voice call from the other side of the door, which opened an instant later. I pulled away from Patch reluctantly. "Oh. Hello," she said coolly to Patch. Though we had explained everything, and she knew for a fact Patch had nothing to do with my kidnapping, she still hadn't warmed up to him yet.

"Hello, Mrs. Grey," Patch replied, the perfect model of politeness. "I was just dropping Nora off." My mom checked the watch on her wrist. It was 11:20—10 minutes before my curfew, giving her nothing to complain about.

"Thank you," she said stiffly. "Well…good night," she said, kicking him out not so subtly.

He nodded. "Good night, Mrs. Grey. Good night, Nora." I hated him leaving so formally, but as he walked away his voice whispered into my mind.

_Sweet dreams, Angel_.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Thanks for ****all the response! Here's a bit more...less Patch this time, but I promise he's coming back. Big time.**

**Read and review :) **

Several weeks passed, with little of note occurring. Somehow I managed to keep up my straight A's, despite the constant distraction that was Patch. He never came over when I was studying—he knew how important my grades were to me—but even still, he was constantly on my mind. As such, the effort I put into my assignments was markedly lower. While my teachers might not have noticed, my mother sure did, and she pulled faces every time I mentioned going out with Patch. I tried not to let that bother me, though. I was old enough now that I didn't constantly seek my mother's approval, though I wished she would act at least civil when he was around.

As I was sitting in history, one rainy afternoon in mid November, Vee sauntered over from her desk across the room and threw herself into the chair next to me. "Babe!" she crowed. "You. Me. My house. Leonardo DiCaprio marathon tonight. I'm thinking _Titanic, Romeo + Juliet, _and _Inception._"

"Why _Inception_?" I asked. "You don't even think he's hot in that movie."

She wriggled her eyebrows. "Men with secrets are _very _sexy." She paused. "Maybe that's why you like Patch so much!" I laughed. "So, what do you say?"

I hesitated, twirling a pencil in my hand. "Um…Well I was supposed to hang out with Patch tonight."  
>Vee groaned and smacked a hand on her desk. "I'm going to have to have a talk with that boy. I feel like I have to schedule time with you weeks in advance! We're gonna have to set up some sort of trade off, like parent's in a custody war. I miss you, babe!"<p>

"We just hung out!" I protested. "Last…" I realized then that in the past week, Vee and I hadn't hung out once.

"See?" she said triumphantly, wagging a finger in my face.

I sighed. "You're right. I miss you, too. I'll cancel with Patch."

Vee grinned. "You're the best!" she called and ran back to her desk before Mr. Arnson could notice.

I pulled my phone out surreptitiously under my desk and sent Patch a quick text.

**Girls' night 2nite. Love you. **

He responded seconds later.

**Alright. But you're mine tmrw, Angel. **

** No protests there. **

"Ms. Grey, is that a phone I see?" Mr. Arnson called from his desk.

Sliding my phone between my crossed legs, I put my empty hands innocently in the air. "No, Mr. Arnson," I said, acting confused. He squinted at me, as if about to press the issue, but didn't. Vee gave me a thumbs-up, and I stuck my tongue out at her. The bell rang soon after, and Vee hurried over to me.

"Little rebel," she teased. "I've taught you well."

I shoved her playfully. "What a horrible influence."

She laughed. "Come on, let me influence you in eating junk food and drooling over Leo's face. Did you drive?"

I shook my head. "The VW's in the shop. Again. My mom dropped me off."

"Perfect! The Neon awaits us!" she said, picking up her pace as we stepped into the rain.

* * *

><p>By the time Vee and I made it through <em>Titanic<em> and _Romeo + Juliet_, two contents boxes of tissues lay crumpled on the couch around us and all the chocolate ice cream was gone. Vee gave another dramatic sniffle and dabbed at her eyes. "It's just…so _romantic_," she gushed, throwing her arm out and tumbling against my side. "I wish I had a guy that loved me that much." She sighed. "Don't you, too?"

I remained silent. Vee didn't mean to discredit my relationship with Patch, but I think she still wasn't ready to accept just how serious we were. "Nora?" she prompted again.

"I have a guy like that, Vee," I reminded her softly. I felt a tension stiffen in the air as Vee straightened up and regarded me for a moment.

"Right," she said. Her face crumpled into a sad smile. "I guess it's all different now, isn't it?" she asked.

"How so?"

She picked at a piece of loose thread in the cushion of the couch. "I mean, I used to be you're best friend. You used to come to me for everything, and there were no secrets between us. Now, sometimes, I feel like…like there is so much I don't know about you. Do you know you've never told me in so many words that you love Patch? Or that you've blown me off for him more times than I can remember lately?" She glanced up, seeing my shocked and hurt face, and hurried on. "Don't get me wrong. I am so happy for you, really. But I just don't want to lose my best friend." A few tears spilled from her eyes again, and she looked around desperately for a clean tissue, to no avail.

"Vee!" I protested, grabbing her arm so she faced me again. "You always have been and always will be my very best friend. How could you not know that by now?" She shrugged. "I'm sorry I haven't been more open with you, and that I haven't been spending enough time with you. It's just…"

Vee waved her hands, cutting me off. "I get it. You're in love. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to blame you for that. Just promise me we'll always be best friends."  
>"Pinkie promise," I said, sticking out my little finger towards her. She grinned and hooked her own pinkie through mine. Simultaneously, we both reached out for a hug, laughing as we did.<p>

"Alright, enough moping," Vee said, pulling away first and crossing her feet on the couch so she was facing me. "I think I've been lax in my duties about best friend." I raised an eyebrow. "Meaning, you get to gush to me about your wonderful boyfriend, and I get to sit and listen, be jealous, and ask for all the juicy details." I laughed and kicked my feet up so they rested in Vee's lap, reclining on the couch.

"I'm not one to gush," I said.

Vee clapped her hands excitedly. "Alright, then we get to move straight to the juicy details!" I rolled my eyes, but didn't protest. "Is he a good kisser?"

I bit my lip to hide a smile, nodding my head slowly. Vee squealed. "Have you seen him without his shirt? Is his bod as bodacious as I would imagine?" Again, I nodded. "Nora! C'mon, you've got to give me more than a nod."

"He's hot," I said simply, and Vee slapped my foot in mock frustration.

"Does he buy you gifts?"

"Why would he do that?" I asked.

Vee gave me one of her stares that told me I was being completely incompetent. "Because you're his _girlfriend._"

I shook my head. "No, and I don't want him to. He loves me. That's all I want."

"That's a sweet sentiment. But he's loaded, Nora!"

"Not important."

"Good to know. For your next birthday I'm not getting you anything, then," she teased. She thought for a moment. "How did you know you loved him?" she asked, seeming pleased with herself that she found a question that I couldn't answer with a head nod.

I opened my mouth to speak, then closed it again. How _had _I known I loved Patch? There was never that one moment when I suddenly went from being a bit frightened to loving him. "I…don't know," I admitted shaking my head. "I think, somehow, I always did. Then it started getting harder and harder to be apart from him. And it just felt right, being with him. Even after my amnesia, there was part of me that still knew I loved him."

Vee stared at me intently. "You guys need your own movie," she stated simply. I burst out laughing at the idea of it, clutching my stomach. "I'm serious!" she argued, then eventually gave in and began laughing along with me. Until she suddenly smacked her hand to her forehead and said, "Oh. My. God. How could I forget to ask?" she wondered incredulously. "Have you…done the deed?"

I nearly choked while I was laughing. "'Done the deed?' Really?"

Vee threw her hands up in exasperation. "Well sorry! But last time you and I talked about sex, you were so embarrassed you couldn't even say the word."

I giggled at the memory. "Things have changed since then. See: sex, sex, sex, sex."

"Slut."

"You sounded so much like Marcie there, it's not even funny." Vee pretended to gag.

"Well, now that you've thoroughly insulted me, answer the question!"

"No. We haven't," I said haltingly.

"But you want to, don't you?" Vee asked, squinting her eyes as she studied me. After a moment they grew wide and she let out a shriek. "Oh my God! You do! You do want to Nora!"

I buried my face in my arms on the couch. "I don't know!" I whined.

"Babe, look at me," Vee commanded, pulling me out from my arms. "Why don't you know?"

"Isn't it soon?" I asked, leaning my head on her shoulder. "I mean, I only met him like 8 months ago. I was kidnapped for three of those months, too. And we were broken up for a while!"

"This might sound weird, coming from me, who takes these things _very _seriously," said Vee. It was true, despite her relentless flirting and innuendos, Vee was still a virgin. "But it seems to me that Patch isn't your normal guy, and you don't have a normal relationship." I gave a slight chuckle. That was putting it lightly.

"So you're saying you think I should do it?"

"I'm not you, babe. I don't know what you should do. I just think that if you really love him and you feel ready, you shouldn't listen to what anyone else might think. And I wouldn't be saying this if I had even the slightest doubt of Patch's feelings for you. And if he proves my trust wrong or hurts you in any way, you can tell him to prepare for World War Vee."

I laughed again and squeezed Vee's hand. "You're the best."

"I know," she replied with a wicked grin.

We settled back down on the couch and proceeded to get completely and utterly confused by_ Inception_—though Vee claimed she understood everything.

We talked for another hour or so, until Vee's mom kicked me out because Vee was technically grounded. "Stupid physics…" she muttered as she drove me home. "I'll get my grade up soon, babe. More girls' nights coming up!"

Vee had given me a lot to think about, and my thoughts whirred as I lay in my bed that night. She hadn't given me a straight answer, yet had still somehow resolved me of any guilt I was feeling about even contemplating the idea. I still didn't know if I was ready, but Vee's words resonated with me. I loved Patch more than anything, so what was I afraid of?

Snuggling down further into my sheets, I closed my eyes and let my thoughts wander, hoping Patch would come visit me in my dreams tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Thank you ****everyone for your reviews, faves, etc. This is a fun story to write so I'm glad you are enjoying it :)**

I woke up—too early for my taste—to the sound of my phone buzzing, Patch's name appearing on the screen. I fumbled around for the answer button, finally placing it groggily against my ear. "Hello?"

"Good morning, Angel," he said cheerily.

"Why didn't you come see me in my dreams last night?" I pouted.

"I didn't want to bother you at Vee's," he told me.

"I came home last night," I said, still rubbing the sleep from my eyes. "Vee's grounded. Her mom kicked me out at like 10."

"I'll make it up to you tonight, I promise. I'll pick you up at seven. I have a surprise planned. Wear something nice—we are going to celebrate our anniversary in style."

I paused, the words registering. "Wait, what anniversary?" I asked, but the click on the end of the line told me Patch had hung up. Climbing out of bed, I racked my brain to think of any date of importance. But it'd been 8 months, more or less, since we met…no one celebrated 8 months. I wasn't about to let Patch know I'd forgotten something, though, so I intended to play along.

Pulling on a sweatshirt as a guard against the cool morning air, I shuffled downstairs and folded myself into a chair at the kitchen table. My mom was already in the kitchen, preparing coffee. "Want some?" she asked, holding up a mug.

"No, thanks," I responded. Instead, she pulled out a bowl from the cupboard and brought over my favorite cereal and milk. After everything that had happened these past few months, my mom had been taking care of me like a child again. I appreciated it, really, but it did sometimes get a little patronizing.

"Do you want to go shopping today?" she asked me, unfolding the newspaper and perusing the front page.

"Yeah, actually," I said. I mentally flicked through my wardrobe and realized I probably didn't have much Patch would consider "nice." "I kind of need something for tonight."

"Oh?" my mom questioned. "What's tonight?"

I focused on my cereal for a moment. "Patch is taking me out. It's sort of our…anniversary."

Thankfully my mom didn't ask me anniversary of what. "Where are you planning on going?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"It's a surprise."

"Fine. But if I don't know where you are going your curfew is going to have to be 11:00 then."

"Mom!" I protested. "That's so early!"

"Nora…" she started warningly.

"But…we were going to meet up with Vee later," I said, thinking on my feet. "She wanted us to come to a concert with her…she sort of has a thing with the guitarist. I can't let her go alone!"

For a second I thought my mom was going to call my bluff, but she sighed. "Well, I suppose if you are with Vee…Goodness knows that girl needs someone watching her, sometimes. Midnight, then?"

"One o'clock," I countered.

"12:30."

"Deal." We both cracked a smile.

"Well, go get dressed and we'll head to the mall. What kind of outfit do you think you want?"

With a shrug, I replied, "I don't really know. Patch just told me to dress fancy."

"Well, we'll find something Patch will approve of." She still smiled, but her voice was tight. I could tell she was trying, but she still didn't totally approve of my relationship with Patch.

The mall was crowded when we got there, making the day much more taxing than I would have liked. Still, after a few hours we had managed to find an outfit that I actually really liked. I had found a fitted black skirt and a deep blue blouse made out of a silky material. The sales person had shown me how to tuck it in and loosely drape it over the high waistband of the skirt—a look I had always admired but never tried to emulate. I had protested when it came time to check out and the total was more than $80, but my mother insisted, saying it was okay to splurge every once in a while.

"Besides," she added, "I'm sure there will be plenty special occasions coming up you can wear it to. Cost-per-wear, remember!" I hugged her gratefully and offered to buy us coffee, which she happily accepted.

It was already 2 o'clock by the time we got home, and the rest of the day seemed to slip by quickly. I started getting ready an hour early—a rare occurrence for me. After a long shower, I took pains with my uncooperative hair and forced it into a low ponytail swung over my shoulder. Nothing too fancy, but I thought it looked okay. I normally wore a little make-up, but I took extra time today to do the full look, thinking how proud Vee would be of me. Finally, slipping into my new outfit, I regarded my reflection and approved. I didn't look like I was trying to hard, but I didn't look like my normal self either. I thought I looked pretty, and maybe—_maybe_—a little sexy, though certainly not in the Marcie Millar kind of way.

The doorbell rang at precisely 7 o'clock. I hoped punctuality won some points with my mother. I flung it open with a smile on my face, and gasped as I saw Patch standing with his hands in his pockets, gazing out over the lawn.

Though Patch had told me to dress nicely, I hadn't expected him to follow. In all the months I'd known Patch, I'd rarely seen a variation in his attire. Tonight was different, however. He wore a tan jacket, navy shirt, and a tie—albeit with his trademark dark jeans. Still, he looked more like the Patch I'd imagined from long ago than I'd ever seen him.

"Angel," he purred as he turned around and took him my appearance. "You look amazing." He gazed at me in that intimate way only he could.

I blushed. "It's just a new outfit," I muttered, stepping aside.

"I didn't say anything about your outfit," he murmured, close to my ear. Our faces were just inches apart, and I placed a hand on his chest. "You're beautiful." He looked me up and down once more. "Though that outfit is extremely sexy." I tried to hide a smile as I reached up to kiss him, but Patch pulled away a second before out lips met.

"Hello, Patch," my mom said, appearing in the hallway behind us.

"Mrs. Grey," he responded, nodding his head slightly.

"You look nice," she said, a bit reluctantly. But I silently thanked her for being nice. "Both of you."

"Thanks, Mom. Well, we should probably be off," I said, trying to get us out of there as quick as possible.

"One moment. Care to tell me where you're going?"

Patch hesitated. "I wanted it to be surprise for Nora."

"Well, you don't have to tell her," my mom countered. "I just don't want to worry about her."

Patch took two long strides and whispered something in my mom's ear. Her eyes widened as she spoke, until she finally said, "That's very generous. I'm sure she will love that."

Patch smiled slightly. "And Mrs. Grey? You don't have to worry about Nora. I promise I won't let anything happen to her." His words were so blatantly earnest that even my mom's hard mask softened slightly, and she gave him a small smile.

"I'm her mom. It's my job to worry. But I do appreciate it."

I kissed my mom's cheek before grabbing Patch's outstretched hand and hurrying out the door. He walked me to my side of the car and opened it gallantly for me. "So, are you going to tell me where we are going now?" I asked as I climbed inside.

Patch laughed. "Let me explain to you how this surprise thing works…" I swatted at his arm, annoyed. "Angel, you need to learn to have a little patience. I promise this is a good surprise."  
>I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest. "Don't pout," Patch said, laughter in his voice. He gave my knee an affectionate squeeze.<p>

"I'm not pouting, just trying to guilt-trip you into telling me where we are going."  
>"It's not working," Patch replied easily, bringing my hand up to his mouth and giving it a soft kiss. "Let me have my fun."<p>

Ten minutes later Patch pulled into a parking lot, and I gasped as I recognized the restaurant. It was a French restaurant, very chic and _very _expensive. I had told Patch once how nice I thought it looked, but it had been in passing and I was surprised he remembered.

Again, Patch opened the door for me and I grinned at his gentlemanly behavior. The restaurant was dimly lit and beautifully decorated, and I swear the waiters' uniforms were more expensive than my own outfit. Patch said a few words to the hostess and she led us back to a table in the corner of the restaurant. The room wasn't very big, and they had tried to cram as many tables in as possible, but somehow it still felt like Patch and I were alone in the restaurant.

"You like it?" he asked, his dark eyes sparkling in the candlelight.

"It's perfect," I said, leaning over the table to kiss him.

He grinned as I pulled away. "And this is phase one."

"Wait, what?" I asked, but Patch's lips were sealed. I'd tried to protest that he'd already spent too much money on me, but he wouldn't hear it.

"Angel, what else am I going to spend my money on? Let me spoil you one night."

I sighed in resignation. "Fine. But no Christmas gift then."

"This isn't a negotiation, Angel," he laughed.

I squinted my eyes at him, but then softened. "Why are you doing all this, Patch?"

He grabbed my hands from across the table and brought them to his mouth, his lips brushing against my knuckles as he talked. "Ours hasn't really been a conventional relationship, Angel. I just wanted to give you one night that you might've had if you'd fallen in love with a normal guy."

"This is _way _nicer than what normal people do," I commented, then smiled softly at Patch. "But thank you."

He kissed my hands again. "You're everything to me, Angel."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**Here we go again :) Much love to al**l **of you for your kind words. Read, review and enjoy!**

After I had fully stuffed myself with what might have been the most delicious food I've ever had, Patch led me back out to the car. "I don't suppose you'd close your eyes till we got there?" he asked.

"Maybe."

He watched me for a moment, then gave a short laugh. "Didn't think so."

"What, don't trust me?" I responded, poking his leg playfully.

"I trust you with my life, Angel. But with my surprise? Not even close."

"This would all be easier if you'd just tell me where we are going," I said, trying one last time, though with little hope of success by now. Patch just shook his head exasperatedly.

The streets and stores started to become familiar as we approached our destination. Patch parallel parked—rather impressively, I will admit—and hopped out of the car with a small smile on his face.

"Delphic Amusement Park?" I asked as I joined him and he draped an arm over my shoulder.

"Surprise, Angel. It's ours for the night."

I stared at him incredulously. "_What?_"

"I know the owners," he said with a mischievous smile. I raised an eyebrow, convinced this wasn't the whole story. "They were easily convinced…with a small cash bribe." I crossed my arms. "Okay, a large cash bribe." I tried to maintain my serious face, but I cracked a smile within seconds and wrapped my arms tightly around his waist.

Patch pressed a kiss to the top of my head. "C'mon. Let's go relive our first date."

"I hardly think this was the place of our first date…"

The corners of Patch's mouth flicked up with amusement. "Hmm…You must remember the night differently than I. I remember you leaving another guy to come talk to me, and then ditching your friends to ride the Archangel with me. I remember putting my arm around you when you got scared, and you clinging to my side. And I remember giving you a ride home on my motorcycle, and you holding on much tighter than you needed too," he said, slurring his words seductively. "Sounds like a date to me."

I felt color flush my cheeks. "Isn't that when you still wanted to kill me?" I pointed out.

Patch drew me closer to him. "It's when I realized I could never do anything to hurt you."

I let him hold him tightly for a moment before I sighed, my face pressed tightly against his chest. "Okay, I have a confession. I don't remember what tonight is the anniversary of." I grinned sheepishly at Patch, but his chest shook as he laughed.

"Let's see…Today is the 15th? That would make it the 7 month anniversary of when you first lent me a pencil."

I gaped at him. "You have _got _to be kidding me."  
>"Hey! I got an A on a test with that pencil," he claimed. When I didn't respond, he continued. "Alright, you got me." He leaned against the rail behind him, managing once again to look sexy effortlessly. "A year ago today, Dabria told me your name." He reached out for me again, and grabbed both my hands in his, swinging them gently between us. "And my life has never been the same since."<p>

"I hope that's a good thing," I said, trying to keep my voice cool, though it was constricted with emotion.

"The best," he said, reeling me in for a kiss.

The evening passed too quickly for my taste. We stayed in the park for over two hours, and while I wasn't feeling tired, my body betrayed me and I began yawning frequently. "Ready to go home, Angel?" Patch asked sweetly.

I shook my head. "I don't have to be home for two more hours."

Patch raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"I told my mom we were meeting Vee for a concert, and she needed backup," I admitted, rather self-satisfied.

He chuckled. "So rebellious! I think I may be a bad influence on you."

"Funny, Vee said the same thing about herself. Ever consider it's my own doing?"

"Call it what you want," he replied, pressing his forehead against mine. "I get to spend two more hours with you, that's what's important."

Patch's home was cool and dark when we entered, but still felt as familiar and welcoming as the farmhouse. I sat on the couch, where Patch soon joined me. Resting my head in his lap, I closed my eyes as he gently stroked my hair. We fell into one of our easy conversations, talking of everything and anything that crossed our minds. I'd never spoken to anyone like this, not even Vee. There were no boundaries between us; every guard had been completely dropped. I talked and Patch listened; Patch talked and I listened. What we said wasn't as important as what we felt. And in those moments I felt the world fall away. All that mattered was Patch; that I had never been so comfortable, so safe, so loved ever. That I would trade in the rest of my life for one more moment with him. I knew that wasn't right—and I had no plans of abandoning my future, but in the safety of his embrace the future seemed far away and all that mattered was right here, right now. Vee's words came back to me then. That it didn't matter what other people thought as long as I knew it was what I wanted.

And I wanted to be with Patch.

So, when Patch began to stand at around 1:10, muttering reluctantly about me needing to get me home before curfew, I turned and kissed him softly.

"I don't have to go," I said slowly, confident in my choice but not of Patch's reaction.

"Angel…" he replied, as if not really sure what to say.

"I could stay, tonight," I tried to clarify, burying my head in his chest to camouflage the blush I had been trying to fight off.

His hands gripped my shoulders, and he pushed me gently away so that I was looking at him in the eyes. "Are you sure?" he asked seriously.

"Yes," I said, with a conviction that surprised even me.

Patch regarded me for several long moments, searching for any sort of doubt. Then, breathing out slowly, said, "Okay," and linked his hand with mine, walking us back to his room.

I sat on the corner of his bed and crossed my legs, trying to keep them from shaking. Patch came over and gave me a quick kiss, resting his hand on my leg as he did so. I noticed his hand shaking, too, and I was shocked when I realized I wasn't the only one who was nervous. He stepped into the bathroom, and I took the opportunity to send a few quick texts. One, to my mother explaining that I was sleeping over at Vee's, and the other to Vee to fill her in on my cover story.

**Told my mom we went 2 a concert w you, and now I am ur house. Cover plz?**

She responded almost instantaneously.

**Of course. R u at Patch's?**

** Yes.**

Patch stepped back out the door the moment I clicked send. He smelled of mint as he came and sat beside me. "Nora," he began, cupping my chin so that I looked him in the eyes. "Is this really what you want? Not for me, but for you."

"I'm sure, Patch," I said, pulling his hand away and gripping it tightly.

"I never want you to regret anything," he whispered.

"It's you, Patch. It's _us_. I could never regret it." He gave a small smile, and I leaned in to kiss him.

Our kisses were soft at first, tender. Patch's hands were light against my back, holding me close with the gentlest pressure. Fearing I would lose my nerve, I reached for his jacket without really thinking, and Patch shrugged it off his shoulders. Our kisses grew more passionate as Patch continued removing his shirt and tie. I ran my hands over his tan skin as he kissed my neck, careful to avoid his wing scars. With a jolt, though, I realized it was my turn. Patch pulled away for a moment, looking at me to see if I wanted to stop.

But I didn't.

Despite my nerves, I had never felt so good, so confident, as I did in those moments with Patch. With a shaky breath I untucked my shirt from my skirt and began to pull it over my head. Patch's hands were cool on my flushed skin as he helped me, bringing his mouth back to mine as soon as I threw my shirt aside.

Laying down on the bed, I pulled Patch down with me, working at the buckle on his pants. I gasped as within minutes we were clothed in only our underwear. Suddenly self-conscious, I crossed my arms over my stomach, where I was acutely aware of those extra pounds I had been trying to lose. Patch pulled away my hands, kissing them both several times. Then, carefully, he lowered himself down and kissed my stomach at the very spot I felt was most self-conscious about. Slowly, deliberately, he continued kissing up my stomach until he reached my neck and nuzzled into it. "I love you, Angel," he breathed, and I let out a low moan.

"I love you, Patch."

He began kissing me again, his arms entwining around me, until his fingers reached the clasp of my bra. He paused, again making sure I was okay. This time, I didn't stop him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him even closer.

That night I slept in Patch's arms.


End file.
